Peter Parker Stark
by DevilishAngel21
Summary: snap shots of how life of Peter Stark was with his Iron dad and Avenger Aunt and Uncles. Fluff. Protective Tony Stark. Protective Avengers.
1. chapter 1

Tony was a billionaire, philanthropist, genius playboy who with his charm and bold personality won the hearts of many, be it media, board of directors or ladies.

Sure he made mistakes, sure he had that _'I-sleep-around-with-any-pretty-girl-i-see'_ phase, sure he rectified his actions and stopped just in time so he did not lose another person he loved. Pepper.

But Universe didn't want him to be only the above mentioned. His life changed in a few seconds and to be honest, every morning he thanks the God who blessed him with this change.

*

Tony sat in his lab, looking at the suit's arm he had been fixing when JARVIS alerted him of a person who wanted to meet him.

"Boss, a Mary Parker requests to see you. The matter is of utmost importance." JARVIS's soft voice broke his concentration and he frowned. Mary Parker... he was sure he had heard this name before bit couldn't place it where.

"Send her up, J." Tony grabbed the dirty cloth from the table and wiped his hands of the grease. He turned around to look at the lab to see if he forgot anything and nodded at himself before walking to the main area.

What he saw made him stop right in track and he felt like he air had been cut off, because he could not breath.

The Woman, Mary Parker stood in front of him with a small bundle in her hands and even though her face was void of any emotions, her eyes were glistening with tears.

She took a deep breath and opens her mouth to say something but some God must be in his favour because Pepper and Rhodes stepped out of the elevator with a concerned look on their face. Pepper paused for a second before she shook her head and walked to stand next to Tony, meanwhile Rhodes was trying to understand the woman in front of him.

Mary chuckled a bit before she rocked the baby in her hand and somehow managed to croak out. "I know this is not what you were expecting to happen today but i need your help." She looked at the billionaire in the eyes showing how serious she was.

"You may chose to believe me or ignore me but i need to do the right thing for him." she looked back at the sleeping baby in her arms, tears streaming down her eyes.

"You might not even remember me but we met in the bio- engineering seminar last year and we talk and one thing led to another... anyways." Mary took a deep breath and walked closer to Tony who was still as a statue. "This is your son, his name is Peter." She traced the baby's nose and smiled as he squirmed and looked back at him, pain clear in her eyes.

"I...I can't keep him because i don't want him to end up in an orphanage so early in his childhood." She let out a sob and Pepper felt her heart squeeze in her chest looking at the new mother.

"What do you mean an orphanage?" She whispered gently recieving a heartbroken look from Mary.

"Before i met Tony and what ever happened, i worked in Oscorp with a fellow friend and they had projects for us... We realised it a little to late that... that the company was a false face for HYDRA and now that we know the truth we all know what was going to happen... what _is going_ to happen." Mary's voice were barely above whispers, her eyes never lifting from the baby in her arms, drinking in his features and the last memory she was going to have about him.

"I know that the moment i leave this tower, my son will be safe and i would at least die knowing he would be taken care off. If you doubt my words about you being the father, please confirm it with a DNA test and- and if you don't want him on your life I-I... I understand." Tony felt the pain in his chest expand as she talked and he looked at the baby in her hands. He was so small and looked so peaceful sleeping. Tony walked closer to the woman and his voice was heavy with the amount of emotions he felt.

"Can I?" Raising his hands, asking to hold his kid. Mary smiled a watery smile at the man and handed him the baby, showing him how to hold a baby properly.

The Gods were with him because the baby stirred around, losing the warmth of his mother and let out a tiny, most adorable yawn before opening his eyes slowly. His beautiful brown Bambi eyes. Tony stood there shocked and transfixed just staring into his eyes. His son. The Baby wiggled a little, closer to his chest before letting out another yawn, for Tony to see his teeth less gums. Tony was in love.

"I-I hope you will take care of him Tony." Mary whispered, tears streaming down her face as she bit back chocked sobs. She kissed Peter on his forehead and inhaled his scent before taking a few steps back.

Rhodes spoke for the first time since he came in, his voice grave yet serious. "You can go to the authorities, you know? You don't have to necessarily die." He stepped closer to his friend who had yet to take his eyes of his son.

" I can't. Because if i do they will come after Peter and i can never put my son in harms way. Please understand." Mary begged as she picked her bag up, small sobs making way out of her mouth.

"I can't because the people who are after us will do anything to kill us. And we have tried to go to the Authorities but it only backfires with threats so i _can't_." She back away until she was standing in the elevator and Tony looked at her, not saying anything but his eyes conveyed what she wanted to hear and what Tony actually felt.

' _I will take care of him_.'

After all, he was his son. His little Peter Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence in the penthouse was killing. Tony didn't know what do say and Pepper and Rhodes just sat next to him, not wanting to leave him alone.

"I -I don't know how to take care of a baby." Tony finally stuttered looking at Pepper in panic. Rhodes gently placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and said "Its okay Tony, we will help you through this. You are not alone, after all, I am not going to miss my only chances of being an Uncle." he mentally sighed when he saw the corner of Tony's mouth lifted a little.

Pepper smiled at the best friends and a coo made way out of her mouth when Peter began to squirm in his father's arms before his lips wobbled a little and he opened his eyes, watering a little. Tony looked at him in a panic which made Peter finally cry and Tony felt arrows through his heart seeing his baby cry and he could do nothing.

Pepper frowned at them and gently took Peter out of his hands and placed him on her chest and hummed a soft tune, rocking him a bit. Peter looked at her through tears and his crying quiet downed and a small whine would occasionally follow but he stopped crying after a few minutes. "Such a good Baby~" Pepper cooed at him as he looked at over her shoulder, around the room.

Tony watched in fascination, looking Pepper take care of him and he let out a deep breath before he finally spoke. "Mary... left a bag with his stuff but we need to get his room ready a-and diapers and baby stuff. I-I..." he groaned, now feeling the fear creeping in.

"Tony- Tony! I will take care of everything but before that, we need to feed him, he must be hungry."Pepper massaged his head, loving the feeling of soft baby hair under her fingers. She moved to hand him back Peter and Tony took him without a word, gulping when the brown eyes looked into his once again. Then, Peter did something that almost made Tony faint at the amount of cuteness. He giggled. A short, soft giggle which showed his toothless gums and crinkled eyes which brightened more when he laughed that Tony felt his own lips curve into a huge grin. "Hey there buddy. I am your Daddy, and I promise to take care of you forever." Tony whispered, smiling at Peter who babbled a bit and would occasionally smile a little.

"And I am your Godfather and your favourite Uncle Rhodes who is going to spoil you so much that you will love more than your dad." Rhodes booped the baby's nose making him wrinkle it in response and both the men aww at the sight. Once Pepper came back with a bottle she sat on the sofa and motioned Tony to give her Peter, he almost reluctantly passed him to her, ignoring her amused expression. Pepper adjusted him in her arms and fed him, all of them watching Peter suck the milk hungrily out of the bottle. His eyes were almost closed by the time he finished and Tony scooped him back in his arms, not wanting to give him to anyone else making both his friends laugh and him, roll his eyes.

"I already ordered everything we need for him and it will all be set by tomorrow morning, his clothes, diapers, baby stuff, toys and we need to baby proof this place so it will be busy for a few days. Now, anything I can get for you?" Pepper grabbed her phone and purse to get things done as soon as possible when Tony spoke. "Yeah... can you get rid of all the alcohol in the tower? I don't want to raise Peter with alcohol around." His eyes glazed at the memory of his childhood, making both the friends look at him in understanding.

It was 9 and Tony felt the current events take a toll on him because he was exhausted. Shifting on the couch into a comfortable Position so that Peter was lying on his chest he rubbed his back, watching as those big eyes droop down sleepily and the even rise and fall of Peter's chest indicated he was sound asleep now.

"You will be a good father Tons. I know you feel like you will be shitty dad like your's but you know what your father did to you and you know it is something you would not want for anyone. You are good for him and hell he is already good for you." Rhodes chuckled a bit, sitting next to his best friend who seemed too mesmerised by the bebe in his hands.

" I... Thanks, Rhodes." Tony whispered, looking at his friend who was smiling at him.

Wrapping a secure arm around Peter Tony continued to watch him until he felt his own eyes droop down.

neither less to say, Rhodes took plenty of photos before he left the new father and son to sleep in peace.

* * *

It was beyond Tony how Pepper managed to get everything done by the time he woke up, mostly because Peter started wiggling about and small whimpers left his lips and partially because he felt the pain in his back, sleeping on the couch.

It didn't take long for Tony to understand why Peter was crying and another spike of fear rose through him. 'How the fuck do you change a diaper?!'

Tony looked at the ceiling and talked as softly as he could without disturbing Peter. "JARVIS, Can you call Pepper please." Tony mentally cringed at how timid he sounded and how JARVIS actually might be recording all of this.

Tony tried his best to keep Peter calm but he grew more agitated by the end of almost dropped on the ground in front of Pepper when she finally came in but stopped seeing the lady behind her.

"Don't worry. She is just here to help." Pepper raised her hand making the billionaire shut his mouth. "This is Nina, she already signed an NDA and she will be teaching us how to take care of Peter, alright?" Peppers soothing voice calmed his nerves and he let out a deep sigh.

When Peter began to fuss Nina stepped closer and gave Tony a passive smile and put her arms forward. "Here, let me help." She grabbed Peter from under his arms and cooed slightly to calm him down. Pepper and Tony followed her to the room they made for Peter and Tony saw it for the first time.

The walls were plane but instead of the double bed, it not had a crib and a small bed near the wall, most probably for Tony and another section of the room filled with toys Peter was too young to play with. The rug was soft, just looking at it and the Ironman posters made him smirk at Pepper who grinned back.

Nina got down to business and showed the couple how to change Peters diapers and to properly clean him and then gave him a bath, both Tony and Pepper exchanging places while Nina gives instructions. Once Peter was bathed, fed and now head on Tony's shoulder who hummed a tune and rubbed his back, almost asleep.

Its only been one day and damn Toby loved being a father.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony did not like being a dad at all. Not when he was running low on coffee and sleep and his kid decides to start crying in the middle of the night. Here he was trying to shush him down while warming his milk in the kitchen. Peter continued to whine and wailing as he clutched his father's shirt with his chubby little hands, whimpering when Tony moved him to take a look at him. Tony frowned at him, raising his hand to check his temperature and cursed finding his body to be a little warm.

It has been a month since Peter entered his life and he was four months old now. Tony hugged his kid to his chest and looked at the ceiling, muttering softly. "JARVIS, run body scan." He patted his back humming a little, feeling his throat clog with building emotions. He heard footsteps and saw Pepper walk towards them a frown on her face as she caressed Peter's forehead gently. " _scan complete. Yonge master seems to have started teething, sir. Mild fever is normal."_ Tony nodded looked at Pepper who was rubbing Peter's back as he whimpered against his chest.

"Oh, my poor baby." Pepper whispered, looking at Tony, slight pain in her eyes, mirroring his own emotions. Tony sighed and passed Peter over to her and she hugged him close to her before he looks back up and says, "JARVIS, monitor him. And Call Dr. Cho and ask if she can have a look at him." He gets the milk from the microwave and gives the bottle to Pepper who smiles at him and turns to coo at his kid while feeding him.

"I want you to be his mom." The words escape his mouth before he registered it, making him blush just a little. Pepper's head snapped up and her mouth gapes open as she looked at him in surprise. "You don't have to marry me or anything to be his mom but I want you to be. You... you are good with him Pep and if to want someone to have that title it's you. I mean look at you, up in the middle of the night taking care of my kid, so... yeah. I want you to be his Mom." Tony stared into her eyes, showing he was not joking and was momentarily amazed to see tears in them.

"I... I would love that Tony. Thank you." She kissed him in gratitude and leaned against him as they both watch _their_ kid now almost asleep. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at the little bundle in her arms. Her baby.

* * *

One thing that Tony, Pepper, and Rhodes forgot was about the Avengers. Since they decided that they would keep Peter away from the media for as long as they could, they didn't think it was important to tell the Avengers. It didn't occur to them that after Ultron it was the go-to place for the Avengers when they were in the city.

It was a simple start of the day after Tony and Pepper had finally gotten Peter to sleep and had time to close their own eyes for some time before they had to get up. When Tony entered Peter's room after dressing up he couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched his son with his feet in his mouth, drooling and looking at him. He took the foot out of his mouth delicately and smiled as Peter waved his arms and legs around in the air. "Good morning Sweetheart." Tony ran his finger on his nose and pinched it making Peter giggle and Tony's grin to widen.

"Time to get up and get ready." Tony picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, happy that Peter was feeling slightly better this morning. He laughed as Peter splashed water while he gave him a bath, giggling when toy brought out the rubber duck and placed it on his chubby tummy. "Come on spider-monkey. Let's get you dressed up." Tony wrapped him in a towel and wiped him dry before putting on a diaper and talcum powder before dressing him in a onesie and socks on. "There you go." Tony kissed his cheek and carried him to the kitchen. He got a pleasant surprise when he saw Rhodes sitting on one of the stools, a cup of coffee in his hand.

He smiled at both of them and pinched Peter's nose, "Hello Pete. How are you~" Peter gurgled and hit Rhodes face lightly making the man chuckle. "The little man is teething." Tony passed him his kid and quickly took the yogurt out of the fridge and added bananas to it and grabbed a small spoon. Rhodes put his hand out and Tony rolled his eyes before giving to yogurt to him. He watched him feed Peter and looked at his watch sighing. Pepper almost ran into the kitchen, her purse in hand and phone on the ear. " Mr. Hydes, we talked about the deal and if you want to make the deal work you have to follow the conditions the company sets for you, so call when you decide. Thank you."

"Good morning boys." She kissed Tony on the lip, Peter on the cheek and smiled at Rhodes who wiped the yogurt off Peter's face. Tony turned to grab two cups of coffee for himself and Pepper but stopped when Peter coughed and looked over his shoulder for a second, seeing that Pepper was rubbing his back and got back to what he was going.

"You didn't give him cold yogurt, did you?" Pepper looked at Tony frowning and Tony scoffed. "JARVIS said to give cold food while teething. It soothes the gums." He handed her her coffee and took a sip of his own, mentally sighing at the taste. "You guys are taking him to the doctor?" Rhodes smiled as Peter dipped his finger in the cold yogurt and looked back at him with surprised, big brown eyes before doing it again.

"Yeah, just to see if he is okay and everything is normal." Pepper took Peter's finger out of the yogurt and wiped it before shaking her at him. Once they fed him, Pepper picked him up and took his arm in hers and said, "Say bye-bye to Uncle Rhodes." grinning as Peter babbled making the man chuckle. "I will be here when you are back." Tony patted the man on the back and followed his girlfriend to the elevator. Since Med-bay was a few floors below the living floors so Tony didn't have to worry about taking Peter out of the tower so soon. He put on his paparazzi face as soon as they get out and walk to Dr. Cho's office and opens the door for Pepper who smiled at him.

"Good morning Mr. Stark, Miss Potts." Helen greeted the couple professionally which slipped once she saw the curious Peter looking around his surroundings before his eyes settled on her. " Oh, my... he is adorable," Tony smirked at the comment and nodded his head kissing Peters nose. "Well JARVIS told me he is teething so I am quickly going to check for infections and give him his vaccination then he is good to go." Helen pointed at the small bed where Pepper set Peter down making him sit, supporting his back. Tony stayed clear so the Dr. could work and his face pinched when he saw tears in Peter's eyes when Helen checked his ears and he almost snapped when Peter let out a wail and tried to move out of the doctors reach.

"I am sorry sweety," whispered as he wiped the skin with antiseptic before giving him the vaccination making Peter shriek and cry and almost crush Tony's heart. He gave Pepper a look and moved to pick him up shushing his baby, rubbing his back and rocking him a little while Pepper talked to the doctor.

"So I have prescribed him a medicine for cold and for the pain while he teethes. You could give him a chewing toy to sooth the pain and try to only give him cold food, soft not too solid or fluids." She wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Pepper who nodded and thanked her, looking at Tony who was wiping the tears of his son's face and whispering soothingly at him. He nodded at the doctor and leads towards the elevator, leaning against it and taking deep breaths, still rubbing Peter's back.

"That... that was hard." Pepper whispered and Tony nodded in agreement. He hated to see Peter cry. His phone blared in his pocket and he almost cursed when Peter whines and quickly takes it out to see Rhodes name making him glare at the screen. _'Almost there anyways.'_ He puts the phone back in his pocket and bounces the distressed baby, "Its alright sweety. Daddy got you."

When the elevator opens and Tony steps out he feels his heart jump out of his chest and vaguely remembers a 'shit' come from Pepper. His team was right in front of him and he meant all of them, even Sam, Wanda. He saw Rhodes look at him in slight fear and surprise.

He saw Clint and Natasha look at Peter who was looking at the new people in the room with curiosity and saw Steve Bruce and Thor just stand as still as a statue.

"Hey guys." He finally managed to say, catching the attention of everyone in the room. _'shit'_


	4. Chapter 4

No one seemed to be moving at all. Both parties staring at each other and the only sound in the room was of Peter babbling in his father's arms. Finally, Pepper gathered herself and cleared her throat.

"We thought your mission lasts for another month? " She tried smiling bit Natasha looked at her with a serious expression and gritted her teeth.

"Yeah. Come back after a month to give you enough time to tell us you both adopted a baby." Her glare shifted back to Stark who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not adopted, Widow. He is mine." Tony, at another time, might have been passive about him saying so but he was just so proud to have Peter, he didn't care. He shifted Peter in his arms feeling that he was getting uncomfortable.

"Yours! Tony, you can't have a kid. You are Ironman and you would be putting his life in danger. There are people out there who want to kill you, you know that, Right?" Steve took a step forward trying to make the man understand but the heat of his gaze made him stop dead.

"Let's get one thing straight here because I am not going to repeat it ever. This is my son and he is not a dog I decide whether I get to keep or not. I will not be even considering the idea of giving him away because I don't want him to grow without a family. And before you ask, I can't give him back to his mother because-" Tony didn't realize his voice was raising until Peter let out a soft cry and hid his face in the crook of his neck making him take a deep breath and calm himself down.

Lowering his voice in mere whispers, but everyone could hear him clearly. "Mary worked for Oscorps, a front face for HYDRA, not knowing the actual deal. They had her and fellow scientists working on genetic mutations between animals and humans before they realized what was happening. By that time she was already 8 months pregnant. She came to the tower and she gave me my kid." Tony looked at his teams mates who were stunned into silence before continuing. "Last week she died in a 'plane crash'. She asked me to take care of him and I am going to. I don't need your permission to 'keep him'." Tony wanted to turn around and walk away dramatically but some part of him (definitely new part of him) made him stay back and finish the damn conversation.

It was Bruce who finally spoke. "Whats his name?" stepping closer to the father and son, smiling as the baby looked up after having chew on his father's expensive suit. Tony smiled at his kid and rubbed his back soothingly.

"This is Peter Benjamin Stark. He is 4 months old in a week." Tony caressed his cheek affectionately making Peter giggle before grabbing his tie and stuffing it into his mouth.

"No... No. That's dirty, and you will get sick." Tony tried to pry it out of his hands but it only made him whine. He looked at Pepper who looked much relieved that she had been when she got out of the elevator. Tony gave her a look and she snapped out of her daze.

"Ah! Yes, the medicines. I will have someone get them." She hurried towards the elevator once again making a face at Tony who smirked back at her.

"He is sick?" Clint finally spoke from where he sat and Tony sighed deeply before slogs towards the couches himself, sitting next to Sam.

"He is teething." Letting Peter chew on his tie and made him sit straight in his lap. Sam leaned in closer, a small smile on his face and hmmed. "He totally has your eyes and nose." Tony smiled a tired smile and groaned feeling his fatigue take over. "Tired, Stark?" Clint smirked at him making Tony glare back but not say anything.

"Spider-monkey's favorite playtime is midnight." Tony pulled his son's ears softly making him giggle. He looked at the remaining teammates who seemed to have settled close to him or more like settled close to Peter.

Thor, who sat next to Steve managed to lower his voice as he leaned forward a little. "Man of iron seems to have changed since young Stark came in his life?"

"Well... I don't want to go all Howard on my kid." Tony's eyes were focused on Peter who made a face before he started coughing and his breathing became a little heavy. He coughed a few more times and whimpers and whines started making way out of him. Tony tried to soothe him by rocking but Peter continued to cry.

He was half aware of Clint leaving before he came back and took Peter out of his hands and settling him in his lap. Clint handed Peter a spoon and as if that was what he wanted he put it in his mouth and started chewing.

"His gums are hurting, it makes babies cranky so you give them cold things but since he is coughing you don't want to agitate his throat so give him a cold spoon." Clint rubbed the baby's back and smiled at him when he clenched some shirt in his tiny hand to sit more stable.

"How was the mission?" Tony looked back at Natasha, who still looked not so sure about the baby but her features were softer than he has ever seen her with.

"A success. It was easy, the terrorists were untrained, HYDRA base was half secured and we got the files we needed. Really easy." Natasha was sitting the farthest from Peter who somehow had Thor's Cape in his hand and still chewing on the spoon. Peter looked at his dad and started squirming in Clint's hold, whining and raising one hand towards him as he let the spoon drop from his hands. Tony smiled at him and took him in his hands, the smile turning into a concerned frown when Peter coughed and buried his head in his fathers shoulders letting out a tired yet agitated whine.

Tony sighed and rubbed his back, getting up from the couch and took Peter to the kitchen with him. Dropping the spoon in the sink he took out his milk bottle before warming up the milk for him. He heard the team follow and saw them settle on the kitchen island while Rhodes came back with Peter's favorite blanket making Tony smirk at him.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Your son loves this blanket more than he loves you." He rolled his eyes and Tony scoffed. "No, he does not. Peter loves his Dada more than any thing in this world." Tony lifted Peter up above his head making his giggle and squeal in delight. The team smiled looking at the father and son but were still somewhat shocked about how different Tony was now. Pepper finally came back and Tony pointed in her direction making Peter's head turn to look. "Look buddy, mama is here with your medicines. Now you will be all better in no time." Tony smiled at Pepper who chuckled a little.

She grabbed the baby spoon and opened the bottle after shaking it, and giving Peter a spoon-full making sure he took it all in and kissed his cheek when he make a face at the taste. She took him from Tony's arms and smiled at the team before raising his chubby little arm and waving. "Say Bye bye to your uncles and aunts Pete." Peter just yawned in response but the smile on everyone's face being referred as uncle and aunt were worth it.

Tony sighed and shared a look with Rhodes before he spoke. "If anyone of you tries to steal Peter from me, I will kill you and I absolutely mean it."


	5. Chapter 5

It kind of amazed Tony how quickly time flew by. Only a few months ago, Peter entered his life, and now, today he was exactly 6 months old, rolling around the common floor area, trying to get away from an amused Pepper who held his Jumper in her hands. "Not so fast mister." She scooped him off the floor and grinned at him when he squirmed in her hold. Recently, Peter disliked wearing any sort off clothing and it was funny to see him struggle to try to take his shirt or onesie before giving up with a soft whine.

Tony also loved how Peter was never a cryer. He would whine or whimper but never throw a tantrum even at night. He grinned when Pepper passed him his kicking baby and Tony held his still so she could quickly dress him up. Once fully clothed and sitting in his mini pillow fort next to Rhodes until his parents were back, Peter looked around for his small teddy when Rhodes handed it to him and before he could take it, pulled it away from his reach. They played for a while until Peter giggled and clapped his hands when Rhodes finally gave him his bear.

The elevator door opened and Natasha and Clint came in with quite a few bags in their hands and moved straight towards Peter. A sweet kiss from Aunt Natasha and Peter smiled at her, showing her his almost out, front teeth. Clint scooped him out off her hands and threw him up in the air making him squeak and giggle and caught him when he felt a light slap on his head.

"Do Not drop my little boy, Barton or i will throw you out off the window." Pepper glared at him, taking Peter out of his hands and hugging him close to her. Clint grinned at her and raised her hands in surrender. Tony entered the living room with a small milk bottle in his hand and a blanket. It was always a sight for them to see Tony carry baby products and be such a dad rather than the alcoholic, playboy superhero he used to be.

" Alright then. Pepper, Rhodes, Steve and I will be talking with the press and the rest off you will be taking care off my son. Please, for the love of god, make him sleep during his nap time and if he is to agitated, just ask JARVIS to play his song. " Tony watched as Peter quietly feeds from his bottle, playing with Pepper's loose hair.

"We know Tony. You guys handle the press, we take care of your son. Bruce, Thor and Sam are on their way here so don't worry." Natasha assured him and watched Tony drop a small kiss on his kid's forehead before he, Pepper and Rhodes finally left.

Once the Elevator door closed Peter watched the two adults, confused, who grinned at him.

"Right. Now we are going to make the biggest pillow fort and watch too many Disney movies." Natasha cooed at him making the little baby smile.

* * *

Tony knew that this was a very important yet dangerous step he was going to take, but it was necessary. Pepper held his hand and Tony tried to smile but he was actually nervous.

A word had spread out that Tony Stark had a child and it had become such a huge rumour that none of the Avengers could go anywhere without being attacked by tons of paparazzi who were hell-bent on finding out the truth. The situation got a little out of hand when someone dressed as a delivery guy tried to take photos off the young Stark when Tony decided Enough was Enough.

So he had Pepper Arrange him a press conference where only selected group of people were invited. Rhodes and Steve were accompanying them for support and in case anything got out off hand. Right now Pepper kissed him on his cheek before entering the stage and straight towards the podium, ignoring all the shouting reporters and camera flashes.

"Good morning to everyone." Her professional smile never slipped as she spoke. "I am sure that every one of you is eager for answers but i must request you to maintain the decorum of this press conference and to wait for your turn to ask questions. Some of them, Mr Stark may choose to answer and some he might not. If anyone is out of their place in terms of manners or talking then they will be shown out of this room." Tony grinned at the threatening tone Pepper had in her voice. She was really good.

"Now that we have established a few things, Mr Stark, Colonel Rhodes and Mr Rogers will be joining us on stage." Claps filled the room as all three of them entered the room, paparazzi smiles on their faces and Pepper took a seat next to Tony who already seated, had a microphone in his hand.

"Alright then. Let's get this thing started." Tony looked around the room and cursed mentally seeing one familiar face in the crowd, Christine Everhart. Clearing his throat, Tony for the first time felt nervous.

"I am sure, that many of you have questions and are very curious to know whether the rumours you heard are correct or not. I am going to get straight to the point and say that... Yes, they are true, i do have a kid." His speech was cut short when multiple questions were thrown in his direction.

" Listen, people." Tony sighed, already feeling the headache build up. " I will be very clear over here. I am not my father and i will Not! under any circumstance bring my child into the spotlight until my kid is old enough to handle the attention. You must understand that it was important for me and my team to take this decision to tell you about my child but it is equally important for us to make sure that my kid is safe. There are people out there who need a chance to hurt us and tamper with the lives of the people in my team and me having a kid, makes things a bit more serious where security is concerned so no, you will not be getting a name, gender, age or any description about what my kid is like." Tony took a deep breath and motioned for one of the reporters to speak who had raised their hands, wanting to ask a question.

"Is you kid adopted or is the kid a result of one of your flings?" Tony felt is jaw tick at the question but he knew this was going to come.

"The kid is mine, biologically, so yes it is a result of one of the _Flings_ as you mention it, but i don't regret this fling thing because i really love my kid. And before you ask, No the mother does not take money from me because i knew her a while ago and she was dropping off my kid at my place to attend a conference when she died in a plane crash." Tony felt Pepper put her hand on his and he smiled at her.

"Is your child going to be the hire of all your possessions?" The question was asked by Christine and Tony sighed. " My kid will be the hire to my wealth and my earnings and part of the profit that my company earns if he or she is not the genius to take over Stark industries, then, someone who the board, Pepper and Myself think is smart, creative and intelligent enough to manage the technology and the innovations will get the half ownership of my company." Tony let his smile slip as he answered this question.

"So, if your kid is genius like you then the entire empire is his, correct?" Christine said as she wrote down his answer in her small notepad. Tony just nodded and waved his hand for the next person to ask the question.

"Will you kid be the next Ironman or Ironwoman, Mr Stark?" Rhodes almost chuckled at the question and Tony and Pepper both frowned, imagining Peter in his Ironman suit and to be honest, that picture was not pretty.

"Well... I hope not. Suddenly as a parent your thinking about many things... change and i am sure as hell i don't want my kid to fight bad guys and terrorists and aliens and whatnot, but if my kid thinks that he or she has the ability and the resources to help then who am i to stop him. And anyway, there will always be the whole team ready as backup, to help in training so while i will be getting grey hair with concern and worry i am sure that being able to take care of themselves is not going to be a problem. But, i will actually want my kid to have a normal, safe life as long as i can convince the kid too."

A few more questions were asked before Pepper decided that it was time to finish the conference and was about to thank them when Tony spoke again.

"I usually don't ask for much from the press or Media but i really do have a request. I may be new to parenting and i may not know many things about being a father yet but i want my kid to be safe, so consider this as a warning a request or whatever but, don't come close to my kid until introduced to the public. And believe me, if anyone even thinks about touching a hair on that little head, i will actually go IronDad on you." The comment did make a few people laugh but the seriousness of the warning was well understood by everyone.

Everyone present or the ones watching at home may know him as ironman but they could already see that Tony Stark was a great father.

* * *

When The four adults finally stepped out off the elevator a chuckle escaped their mouth, seeing the state the living room and the people in it were in. The floor was covered with pillows and blankets and bowl full of popcorn as Peter sat in Thor's lap, alert, eyes stuck to the T.V screen watching Aladdin fly around on the magic carpet. Tony kicked off his boots and shruged off his jacket and joined the team on the floor before picking up Peter who had seen him and smiled at him, raising his hands, wanting his father to pick him up.

Peter buried his head in his shoulders and yawned and Tony smiled lovingly.

He did, very much love his son.


End file.
